Terrarian
Power and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''Unknown | 6-C | At least 6-C | 5-A | At least 5-A Name: The Terrarian Origin: Terraria Gender: '''Variable '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Terrarian Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Speed, and Durability, Access to many weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Low) 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Able to break down stone wall with ease) | '''Unknown '| '''Island level (On par with the Wall of Flesh) | At least Island level (Much stronger than Molten Armor) | Large Planet level (Beat the Celestial Towers) | At least''' Large Planet level (Much stronger than the Celestial Towers and everything else in the verse) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ, possibly higher Durability: Wall level | Unknown | Island level | At least Island level | Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Extremely High, can fight for days non-stop, Low flight Stamina Range: Several meters, At least 5000 meters with some ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Healing Potions, Grappling Hook, Portable Space Ship, Cell Phone, Swords, Guns, Bows, Magic Staff, Summoning Staff, Torches, Blocks etc. Intelligence: Survivor capable of crafting magical artifacts, guns, fine swords and mechanical devices Weaknesses: Glass Canon, very weak without armor or weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Melee Sets Meowmere: A very powerful sword who throws kitten with rainbow Star Wrath: A powerful sword who make shooting stars falls from the sky Solar Eruption: A fiery flail who burn opponent on contact Terrarian: A weaponised Yoyo who releases homing projectiles Daybreak: Fire lance who keep damaging the target after hitting Solar Flare Armor: Boost physical performances, summons a protective shield that can be used to rams enemies Ranged Sets Phantasm: Bow that shoots two arrows at sound speed with a damaging after image Vortex Beater: A gun who fires homing bullets alongside an homing rockets. S.D.M.G: Rapid fire machine gun with homing bullets Celebration: Rocket launcher throwing two fire works rockets with each shot Vortex Armor: Boost ranged performances, can activate a stealth mode that boost performance even more and render the user transparent but lower mobility Magic Sets Last Prism: Laser Beam made out of light with high damage capability, but require a lot of mana Lunar Flare: Magic spells which makes Lunar Flares falls anywhere where the user decide Nebula Blaze: Fires rapid blast of homing magic from Orion's Belt Nebula Arcanum: Fires an homing astral blast that will stick around the target for more damage Nebula Armor: Boost magic capability, hitting target make them drops boost of either mana, damage or life Summoning Sets Rainbow Crystal Staff: Summons a crystal attacking with light beam Stardust Cell Staff: Summons a flying cell who attack at super sonic speeds Stardust Dragon Staff: Summons a dragon fighting alongside his master Lunar Portal Staff: Summons a portal who fires beam at the target Stardust Armor: Boost number of minions and their strength, summons a Stardust guardian who attacks enemies with a short-range energy blast around it, can be place anywhere at will and distract foes. Total Jojo rip-off. Others Celestials Monolith: Can moves the Moon closer to the Earth to have a beautiful back yard view Lunar Hook: A 4-sided magical hook who apparently can pulls the Moon down Cosmic Car Key: Summons a flying sauce Master Ninja Gear: Let the user dodges any attack with a 10% chance and gives them the ability to dash Shrimpy Truffle: Summons a baby Fishron who gets an immense speed boost when in water Invisibility Potion: Self Explanatory Inferno Potion: Create a ring of fire who burns everything around the drinker Gills Potion: Let the user breathes in water Water Walking Potion: Self Explanatory, works on others liquid too Obsidian Skin Potion: Gives immunity to lava Hunter Potion: Gives the user sight of every hostile enemies around him, even hidden or invisible ones Gravity Potion: Can reverse his own gravity to falls upwards Ankh Shield: Gives immunity to many debuffs and flinching Wings: Give limited flight Bundles of Ballon: Gives quadruple jump Key: Base | Shadow Armor | Molten Armor | Hallowed Armor | Beetle/Shroomite/Spectre/Tiki Armor | Celestial Armors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Terraria Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users